The Crystal Chamber
by Yvonni Fhang
Summary: What if something happened to the Mother Crystal? The Crystal has been infected by an evil darkness. The crystal destroys itself to prevent the darkness from spreading over Atlantis, and the Crystal's Core, the true Heart of Atlantis, has been hidden.
1. Still at Peace

**THE CRYSTAL CHAMBER**

Disclaimer: all Atlantis characters are © to Disney…blah…blah…blah…

On with the story!

**Author's Note:** _This is my first fan-fic, so bear with me here._

Chapter One:

"_They must be allowed entrance into the Caves, the Scrolls will be found and we will live on through them. Out words must be taught to our children."_

_"Forgive me, Father, but why did you hide the scrolls in the Caves? There are none that can pass through the Quarry or the Tunnels. How can we allow them entrance?"_

_"One can pass, my son. But they must know the Way. The riddles and prophecies point to this time. You should know this, only the One may pass. The One and the Child. They will release the Wonders of the Crystal Chamber, and together, rule under the new Heart of Atlantis."_

_"So this will not last, Father?"_

_"It will, my son, but not forever. A time will come when many lives will rest on thee shoulders of the One and the Child. They must know the Way, for where the finger points, there they will find the Truth."_

"Khayanda?" Milo called, "Khayanda, where are you?"

A quiet, purring snicker answered him, and he followed the sound to outer chambers. "Khayanda, is that you?" He entered the nearest chamber and saw a long, twitching tail sticking out from behind the wall tapestry. He smiled, pretending not to notice, "I wonder where Khayanda is. I'm almost sure I saw her come this way."

He watched as the tail slowly disappeared and a large shadow snuck over towards the window. He immediately walked over and looked behind the tapestry, "She's not here. I wonder where she could be." Again, he heard her purring, "Oh well," He said, staring in mock dismay at the harness in his hands, "Since I can't find her, I guess she can't go with me to see Kida…"

A large spotted Hartangha Cat flew at him, pinning him to the floor, _I do want to go, Maham!_ Milo heard in his head, _I really do want to go see Mahami-Kida!_

Milo laughed, "Well there you are, Yanda! I've been looking all over for you."

_I want to go see Mahami-Kida, too!_

"Okay, okay! We'll go if you let me up."

The big cat trotted over to the archway and, giving Milo an over-the-shoulder grin, picked up the harness from where he had dropped it and sat down, looking at him with huge, sparkling eyes. _Is this right?_ She asked, smiling.

"Perfectly pitiful." Milo answered, taking the harness and buckling it around her.

Smiling, he added, "For a cat."

A playful growl from behind, told him to run. He did.

**Author's Note:** _So what did you thin? It's only the first chapter, so please don't shoot me. The good stuff comes later. Khayanda is © to me! Atlantis cannot have her! Muahahaha!_


	2. Something's not Right

**THE CRYSTAL CHAMBER**

Disclaimer: all Atlantis characters are © to Disney, Khayanda is © to me!

**Author's Note:** _I'm still not sure how this is going to work out so, pray for me and my crazy mind._

Chapter Two:

Queen Kidagakash was in the inner courts, as usual, teaching a young boy Atlantean. Though she was just learning herself, that didn't stop her from sharing what knowledge she could.

"Very good, Miquealinke," The Queen smiled, "I think you're learning faster than I am."

The young Atlantean beamed at the compliment and, switching his attention to behind her, Gave a gleeful shout and took off running. Confused, Kida turned to see Milo and Khaya coming up the pathway. Link ran to Khaya and wrapped his arms around her neck, smiling up at Milo. Milo smiled back and looked up at Kida. She grinned and joined them at the far end of the room. Khaya escaped from the boys grasp and ran to Kida, _Maham-Milo couldn't find me! I had to attack him so I could come._

Kida laughed, smiling up at Milo, "Is that so?" Milo rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "Well, it would seem that way, wouldn't it?"

Link looked up at the Queen hopefully and asked, "Mahami-Kida? Can Khayanda and I go play in the Sea Garden?"

Kida smiled and was about to reply when a bright red light glowed around them. Instantly, Milo and Kida looked up to the Crystal. There were dark rain-clouds forming around it and it was glowing bright red.

"Milo, the Crystal is glowing red. What is wrong?" Kida asked, shielding her face from the Crystals red light.

Milo stared, "Kida, there aren't any clouds in Atlantis! What are those?"

Khayanda frowned and sniffed the air, _It is a darkness, something is horribly wrong._

Milo ran toward a nearby Martag yelling, "I'll be right back!"

"Milo, wait!" Kida yelled, but he was gone.

**A/N:** _Ha, ha, ha! I love cliff-hangers. I told you it would get better. Please R&R. I need to know if it's good so far._


	3. What's Happening?

**THE CRYSTAL CHAMBER**

Disclaimer: all Atlantis characters are © to Disney. (I don't have to do this in every chapter do I?)

**A/N:** _What does Milo think he can do? Doesn't he know it could be dangerous, going up into a dark cloud like that! What if Kida needs him? Oh-no!_

_Sorry, I'm just weird, ignore me. But read my story, pleeeassse! I beg you._

Chapter 3:

Milo zipped up toward the Crystal, trying to find the source of the dark cloud. He watched as the red light came upon Kida and turned blue. He gasped, "Oh-no! I forgot about that!" Suddenly the light turned red again and continued to circle Atlantis. Confused, Milo looked up at the Crystal. The light faded and the Crystal began to darken. Milo watched helplessly as the King Stones spun faster and faster around the Crystal. Suddenly, Milo's Martag began to fall. He pulled his crystal out of the craft and jumped, landing on a nearby stone. He watch in dismay as the craft crashed into the ground below. A large shadow passed overhead and he looked up to se a King Stone flying to the far corner of Atlantis. Looking around, he saw the others doing the same. They were all moving as far as possible from the darkening Crystal. Suddenly, a bright, blue light shined from the center of the dark Crystal. The Crystal's Core. The true Heart of Atlantis. The light was so bright, Milo had to look away. As soon as he did, the Crystal shattered. Tiny fragments of the Crystal flew in every direction. A small force field formed around all the onlookers as pieces of their life source flew by. The Atlanteans stared up at where the Crystal had been. The blue light was still there. It faded slightly to reveal a somewhat human shape. It looked like a young child. Suddenly, they child-like form raised its hands to the air and flew upward, disappearing from sight. The King Stones slowly sank to the ground, and the personal crystals began to fade.

The Heart of Atlantis was gone.

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the short chapter guys, but it was good wasn't it?_


End file.
